Personal and professional lives
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: Roman starts to worry that others are catching on to his personal relationship with Dean and Seth so he decides to do what's best for him and his wrestling career. In doing so he ends up hurting Seth and pissing off Dean which he never wanted. M for language M/M/M pairing


**A/N**

**Things you should know; wrestling is considered real but the shields storyline is much different. Roman is very close to Randy and they've been friends for years. Only Seth and Dean's family knows about them being gay and about their relationship. Roman has only came out to Randy but in order to better his image and squash the gay rumors he starts dating one of the divas which doesn't sit well with Dean or Seth.**

**OooOooO**

**Chapter 1: The break up**

Seth was searching the halls for his partner and lover Roman who up and left the locker room without a word. Dean said to let it go but Seth couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Suddenly he heard Roman's voice and turned the corner to see Roman pressed up against a diva by the wall. One of Roman's hands rested on her hips while the other on was bedside her head. He watched as Roman whispered things in her ear, making her blush and laugh. Tears started to form in his eyes as he watched her throw her arms around the big samoan and pull him closer. Romans arms went around her waist as he pressed his lips to her. Seth looked away and silently made his way back to the locker room. When he pushed the door open Dean was zipping up his bag, already changed out of his wrestling gear. He went over to his bag, ignoring Dean who called his name.

Dean quickly saw that Seth was upset because his eyes were red and puffy. "Seth?" When Seth didn't answer him he reached over and took the bag, causing Seth to look at him. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

Seth looked away from him and grabbed his bag back. "Nothing." But he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.

"Come on Seth don't be like that." Dean replies taking Seth's hand. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Seth sighed and was about to started talking but the door opened and in walked Roman with the biggest smile on his face. Seth's eyes darkened and he snatched up his bag before pushing past Roman to get out into the halls.

Roman called for the smaller male but got no reply so he turned back to Dean who only shrugged. "Did I miss something, what's going on with him?" He walked farther inside and closed the door to their private locker room.

"You got me." Dean picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"You go ahead I'm going to catch a ride with some of the guys." Roman gives Dean a quick kiss before heading back out. "I'll see you at the hotel!" He yelled on his way out.

Later when Dean got to the hotel he found Seth sitting on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest. His arms wrapped around his legs and his head rested on them. "Seth?" He dropped his bags and walked over to the bed. Once again he could see his partner crying. "Seth what is it?" He moved to sit next to him.

After a minute Seth looks over at Dean and wipes his face. "Do yo think Roman is happy with us?"

Dean frowned. "Why do you ask that?"

Seth looked away from Dean. "Back at the arena when I went looking for Rome, I saw him with Kelly. He was pressed against her and letting her touch all over his arms. Then Roman smiles and kisses her, on the lips." He looks back at Dean, tears forming in his eyes again. "He doesn't love us anymore."

Dean was about to respond but the door open and Roman came in. He barely had time to react before Seth jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He got to his feet and looked over at Roman. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Roman asked removing his bags.

"Like what you were doing with your hands all over Kelly." Dean growled. "What the fuck Roman, I thought it was just suppose to be the three of us?"

"It is the three of us." Roman says stepping closer to Dean. "That thing with Kelly is nothing, it's just for show."

"Just for show?" Dean says.

Roman sighed. "For the past few weeks I've been hearing other superstars talking about us and how we act around each other, always touchy feely."

"So now you don't want people to know that you're gay!" Dean yelled. "Is that why you had your tongue down her throat!"

"It was just a kiss Dean and how did you even find out?" Roman asked.

"Seth saw you and that's why he's acting the way he is." Dean walked pass Roman but stopped when Roman grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You don't get it, if people find out about us we'll be dropped right there and I've worked my ass off to get to this point in my career. I'm finally getting my title push and this would ruin it." Roman says. "I love you and I love Seth but can we just dial it down for a while?"

Dean nodded. "I tell you what, how about we dial it all the way down?"

Roman sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Well I did, why the fuck are you so afraid of people finding about us? It's our lives and what we do is none of their fucking business!"

"This is my career were talking about Dean and I can't just throw that away." Roman says.

"That's all you talk about is your career Roman and I'm sick of it." Dean yelled.

"Awe come on." Roman says backing away. "Like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"There is no way in hell that I would walk away from you and Seth. Not after everything we've been through together and you're just throwing it all away for a fucking title shot!" They stared at eachother a few seconds before the bathroom door opened and Seth quickly made for the exit. "Screw you Roman." He says heading for the door. "I want you gone before I get back." He left the room and went after his distressed lover.

Roman watched the door as it swung back and forth before moving to the bed. He sat on the edge and buried his face in his hands.

**OooOooO**

Dean saw Seth from down the hall just as he went into the stairwell. He quickly ran down the hall and goes inside. He could hear Seth running up the stairs. "Seth stop!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the walls. Seth stopped as he made his way up a few floors. Seth was sitting on the steps watching him, his eyes puffy and red. He goes over and sits next to him. "Seth-"

"How could he do this to us Dean?" Seth choked out.

Dean wrapped his earn around Seth's shoulder and pulled him close. "I don't know but it's going to be alright." He kissed his head. "We'll figure this out together."

**OooOooO**

Randy was about to jump into the showers when there was a knock on the door. He sets his stuff down and goes to answer it, frowning when he sees Roman with bags. One look at Roman's red eyes and he knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Is it alright if I room with you from now on?" Asked Roman.

"Yeah come on in." Roman slips past Randy and sits on the spare bed while Randy leans against the wall in front of him. "So what's going on with you?"

Roman sighed. "The shield is over."

"You mean personally or professional."

Roman looked down at his hands. "Both."

**OooOooO**

Dean was running his fingers through Seth's hair when he noticed that the two toned man was asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder. He gently shook him awake. "Hey, come on let's get back to our room." He got up and took Seth's hand, leading them out of the stairwell and back into the hallway. The halls were empty but he didn't care, all he was focused on was Seth. When they finally got back to their room it was dark and quiet.

Seth noticed first that Roman's things were gone and he pressed closer to Dean. "He really left." He whispered.

"Yeah." Dean simply says. "Come on we should get some sleep because we have to leave early tomorrow." The two of them stripped down and got under the covers. He wrapped his arm around Seth who laid his head on his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

"Dean?" Seth says looking up. "You're not going to leave me too, are you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Replied Dean. "No matter what happens I'll never leave you, I promise." A few seconds passed before he heard Seth speak again.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Seth whispered.

"I don't know Seth." Dean says. "Get some sleep okay." A few more minutes passed before he heard Seth softly snoring. It was then that he realized that he was crying. Reaching up he wiped his face before burying his face in Seth's hair, falling asleep moments later.

**OooOooO**

Roman laid awake in Randy's spare bed. He always thought it was strange that Randy always asked for a room with two beds when he would be the only one there. Arms resting behind his head he closed his eyes as his mind drifted to Seth and Dean. He couldn't believe that it was really over between the three of them.

**OooOooO**


End file.
